Vanny's Soul Mate
by horse.whisperer96
Summary: Sequel to They Know, co-written w/ mgaoqiaom. Basically, Vanny is lonely and wants a soul mate... can she find someone willing to give up normal life for her?


BPOV-

HEY! Okay, so we are going back to Forks. Alice and Edward were arguing about something with Vanny, I would ask later. And tell Vanny later. We had to change our story again...  
Rose, Emmett, and Jasper were "born late" and started school late and Alice and Edward skipped a grade.... so we would all be in the same grade.  
Rose and Jasper are twins again but Edward is their younger brother who skipped a grade being smart.. Vanny and I are twins too. Alice is our younger sister but skipped a grade. Emmett is going to be an adopted to the family. We were going to have to watch Vanny. We were all going to protect her. We needed to find her someone... I just do not want what happened to me and Edward with her and whoever it would be. We will have to deal with it if we have to... We will see as it comes. We did it before, we could do it again.  
This time instead of Edward being "alone" it was going to be Vanny. I love to talk to her, mentally of course. She has been with us for a long time. About 100 years. Though she has gone to school with us 48 times. (Since we only go for 1-3 years. Though the average is 2 years.) That makes it 96 years of repeating school The first year was her being a newborn. The other year we were just taking breaks and we all go to Isle Cullen! Yep that is right. Once Vanny came with us we, or more like Carlisle and Esme, bought another island near Isle Esme and named it Isle Cullen. It is a huge house. We, each Cullen has a room for their own on the top floor, than a girls and boys side of the house set up on the 3rd floor, Then couples bedrooms on the 2nd floor, than the "normal" kitchen, dining room, living room, crap on the 1st floor. We had to do that because the people who were rebuilding the house would get curious. We would have done it but we were in school, and the "parents" at work really busy actually. We then took two years off again. Then went back to school. Took a year off some time to talk to the Volturi. They wanted us to help for something for 6 months. So we just decided to take the rest off of school. We have lived so many places, so we decided to come back. It has been over 90 years, so why not? We have a meeting with the wolves later. I would see Nessie too! We saw her many times of course, but being back in Forks we will see her more. We thought maybe she would want to come to school with us, but she was already enrolled in school on the reservation. Only Edward, Alice, and I are allowed down there, besides Carlisle. Unless things like meetings or family events that involve Nessie. The other 4 years we went to college. We were so smart, since we did extra studying and did online course, so we were doing college and high school work at the same time. So we have done high school about 48 times and 24 college years. But the other 4 we all decided to actually go to college so we all did.  
A lot of things have changed since 100 years ago. That is a century! We had to go get school supplies yesterday. But of course we were already out we all had to go clothes shopping. I have to say that I am better now with the shopping but I still hate it. We are going to have a sale on clothes in our school. We were going to get rid of all the things that weren't "in style" for us. We would be making a lot of money according to Alice. We are also going to have a dance soon too! We were all going to enter in junior year. Instead of Alice, Edward, Vanny and I entering sophomore year we "skipped" a grade and going into junior year. We were all going to wear similar outfits. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were going to wear jeans and different color polos. Us girls are going to wear tight skinny jeans and different "snug" shirts that match our mates. Alice and Jasper are wearing white, Edward and I wearing navy blue (his favorite color on me!), Emmett and Rose were brown. Vanny was a a light blue. It was perfect. The boys are wearing nice sneakers, and the girls are wearing matching flats with their top. I have to say it was Alice's calmest outfit for a while. We all were wearing our Cullen crests. Rose as a long necklace, Alice as a chocker necklace. Emmet, Edward and Jasper as wrists bands and of course Carlisle and Esme have them. Carlisle as a "boy" ring and Esme as a necklace. Vanny and I also have them. We have them as rings on our right middle finger. Since I did not want it near my marriage rings.  
School is coming closer. That means we all have to take our wedding bands off.  
We all have cars now. The garage keeps getting bigger! Carlisle has his Mercedes, Esme has an Ford car, Emmett has his jeep, Rose and her comfortable, Alice and her Porsche, Jasper and his "big car" like a van, Me and my midnight blue modern Volvo, Edward and his old silver Volvo, and Vanny has a light blue Volvo.  
"We are pulling into school, mark our women!" Emmett said. Normally we would be laughing but it is true. We get a lot of attention. And Vanny will be with us. We got it set! We got out and the boys marked their territory while Jasper, Emmett, and Edward protecting Vanny and Alice, Rose and I too.  
We quickly walked into the office. It looked the same as it did before, except newly painted, and we could smell it. Maybe a year or two old. We all had the same classes. Well most of them. We all looked at the list, not that Alice and Edward needed too... but here is our schedule.  
English AP  
Trig AP  
Spanish AP  
Social Studies AP  
Lunch  
Biology  
PE  
over!  
Almost all was the same, except that only Vanny, Edward and I had Biology while the others had AP biology. So original, right? But really, it makes sense. I like it that way! Poor Vanny. Biology changed our lives forever. Edward and I found each other. Poor Vanny. Oh well... we would have put her in Biology AP but we couldn't. They (the teachers) wanted the "twins" together. We might all go to Biology AP half way through it. We do not know yet though. If we do the "boys" are going to propose to us for congratulating us. We all had lockers near each other too. (For those who don't know AP is Advanced Placement, or the "smarter" crowd.)  
That was our schedule every day. At least we know everything and what not so that was going to be easy!  
Well, best get on to English. We definitely don't want to be late on the first day. it's always a helpful thing to be on the good side of all the teachers-some of them have pretty bad tempers.


End file.
